


The Toasties Adventure

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: There's a rumor going around that Sam ate toasties over his birthday weekend. Who was he with?





	The Toasties Adventure

Blondes were okay. He didn't have a hair color preference until he'd met his wife. Now, he thought that it was brunettes that had the most fun.

The plan had been concocted in response to the PR managers and Studio's request "You've got to sell this, Sam. Take your 'girlfriend' out to a restaurant, some place you'll be seen." Sam did not want to spend an ounce of extra time with *her* than he had to. He told them he would recruit a blonde and make a public appearance on his birthday weekend. He didn't give them any more details.

They'd been in bed, late at night, while he had this conversation over the phone. Caitriona was engrossed in a new novel and only caught bits of his call. When he hung up, he snuggled close to her, "How do you feel about going blonde?"

She studied him, trying to understand what he was getting at. When he explained, she kissed him and told him she was game.

.......................

They asked the costume and makeup people for assistance. They were more than happy to help "Oh, we've just the wig for you Caitriona!" They found her a one in golden blonde with big waves and side-swept bangs. They filled in her eyebrows and did a fine job changing her look using makeup to complement her new color.

"It's a shame we can't take a picture." The makeup artist sighed. 

"Well, maybe 'Claire' will go blonde in Season 4? You never know!" 

Caitriona and the makeup artist laughed.

Cait slipped on her cutoff shorts, a pair of flats, and an off-the-shoulder top she'd purchased at Forever 21 just for the project. Before stepping out to meet her date, she gave herself a last look in the bathroom mirror and smiled. This was going to be delicious.

.........................

"Caitriona?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the woman he loved, but in a different body. No wait, the SAME body. But not the same body? She was beautiful and familiar while remaining somewhat foreign. It gave him a bit of vertigo, but it was also unquestionably beguiling.

"Hello to you, too." She sauntered over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we?"

He smiled and grabbed her ass, taking a handful of her cutoffs as well. "If we didn't have a lunch reservation I'd suggest we'd stay in."

"That would be fun, but we've a story to sell," she waved her hands over her head. "There's always after lunch..." she teased, and stroked his neck as she gave him one last kiss before leading them out the door.  
..............................

At the restaurant they sat in a booth, on the same side. This not only gave the impression of coziness, it also allowed them to chat quietly, giving them the most privacy.

"Should I call you something different? Give you a nickname for this alter ego?" He looked her up and down, sex in his gaze. 

"Hmmm...what if you called me 'Peaches'?"

"Peaches?" 

"That's from the Beyonce song...well, never mind. But I like 'Peaches'."

"Mmmm...'Peaches' it is, then..." he nuzzled her neck. "I think 'Peaches' should get something special, something she doesn't normally order..."

"Like...?"

"I'm getting toasties!"

"Toasties? You're still eating like a teenager." She scolded.

"I'm being myself! It's you that is...different."

They kissed softly, trying not to attract too much attention or appear lewd to the other diners, but it was difficult. They were truly turned on by the novelty of the situation.

The waitress came and took their order. When the food came, Sam ate voraciously, nearly finishing a whole plate by himself. Caitriona, em, PEACHES, had one toastie to Sam's three.

Below the table, their fingers remained intertwined, mimicking what the rest of their bodies longed to do were they in private.

They took their time, flirting and giggling with their heads bent together. After finishing their toasties and their drinks, they paid their bill and left the restaurant--Sam's hand stuffed into the back pocket of Peaches' cutoffs.  
.....................

By the time they got back to their apartment, they were both ravenous. The door shut and Sam threw himself on her, yanking her top down and feasting on her breasts. He wanted to grab her hair but he knew he couldn't and was frustrated by it. Instead, he clutched at her, unable to contain his longing to connect with this familiar, yet mysterious woman.

Caitriona knew there was something 'different' between them. It wasn't that she was blonde, no, she understood that, it was that she'd revealed a new facet of herself. She didn't want to dwell too much on what that facet was--at the moment, she was naked from the waste down, bent over the sofa, with Sam's hands spreading her legs so his tongue could explore between her cheeks.

She groaned and almost lost control when she felt his fingers dive between her legs. The sensations were overwhelming, and she climaxed soon after.

Sam wasn't finished. He kept her bent over and took her from behind, breathing heavily into her neck as he thrust into her wetness again and again. They both climaxed, Sam for the first time, Caitriona for the second.

They remained in the same position, both bodies draped over the end of the couch. He kissed her shoulders and neck, "You should ask if we can keep the wig." 

"Maybe I will", she teased. It wasn't a bad idea. Sam could get one as well. Something dark that made him look Latin, like a sexy Flamenco dancer... 

"Caitriona?"

"Hmm?"

"Your real hair is my favorite."

She laughed, "I know, but this was a lot of fun...by the way, where is your 'girlfriend'?"

"Fuck if I know."

This prompted a fit of hysterical laughter.

"What a callous boyfriend you are..." Caitriona teased as Sam pulled her up.

"The callous boyfriend is my alter ego...'Herb'."

"Herb?"

"Like Peaches and..."

Caitriona began to laugh again at his lame joke and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Herb may be a bad boyfriend, but you are a very good husband."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmmm."

They smiled dreamily at one another, as Caitriona removed the wig and placed it carefully back into the box.

Another day, another adventure in fuckery, but his time, they'd actually had some fun.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard about this rumor, I was initially like, WTF?! and felt really queasy. After a few hours away, this idea popped into my head. Lots of people are terrible with faces and with a little makeup magic, the possibilities are endless. 
> 
> I also think the story is fishy and comes at an awfully convenient time. My version involves dirty sex, and is therefore 'better' than just plain old "he's totally lying" ; )


End file.
